


College Sports AU

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Captain!Mickie, Cheerleader!Maria, F/F, Frat-Daddy!Mickie, Gymnast!Lana, Loss of Virginity, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Yep, still archiving.Feel free to ignore.





	1. General Note/Character List

College Sports AU is pretty much how it sounds.

School sports rundown:  
Mickie James - Basketball major/team leader.  
Maryse - Weightlifter/Powerlifter.  
Lana - Gymnast.  
Maria Kanellis - Cheerleader.  
Bella Twins - Rugby/Cheerleaders.  
Summer Rae - Basketball, Mickie's second-in-command.  
Stephanie McMahon - Wannabe Cheerleader/Prom Princess.

Couples will be labelled in the chapter titles.


	2. Mickie/Maria - Part 1

Mickie James was well known as the college 'frat-daddy', she had embraced it early on, even if she was a little amused by how easily the college had given in when the basketball team asked for their own house. Most of the girls tended to avoid the house, knowing that usually Mickie walked girls 'home' for a specific reason. Lately Mickie had been left in peace, although she had found herself watching the head cheerleader a lot during classes, she had waited until she was sure of what she should do. Moving closer when the tutor had stepped closer, pushing Maria behind her with a snarl. "Problem sir?" She had waited until the man walked away to roll her eyes, pushing hair out of her eyes and moving to tuck hair out of Maria's eyes, her touch surprisingly soft and kind. "You okay?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
*Maria Kanellis enjoyed life and studied hard in College and was a very popular Team Captain for the Basketball Team, serious at what she did, but wanted something more. After class one day she met up with Mickie, whom she known had a reputation. "yeah i'm fine thanks...so I heard there was this house the team had got" smiling softly carrying her books  
"I have practice later but it's only typical easy drills the other girls can do without me"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
"Are you offering yourself up Princess?" Mickie teased, growling when a jock pushed past Maria, catching her books easily and handing them back to her before slipping an arm around Maria's waist, smirking when the guy turned and went pale. "That's right asshole... you'll pay for that later." She had paused, leaning to kiss Maria's cheek. "You think maybe all this is because they smell innocent on you hun?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
Maria giggled "honey, I..." she glared at the asshole "damn...courtesy!" she took her books back and smiled at Mickie "thanks he's always at practice perving on everyone" she admitted to her friend "I umm...I dunno" nervously biting her lip and kissing Mickie  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Mickie smirked, kissing Maria softly, smirking when people whistled, stroking Maria's cheek softly and pulling her into a slightly deeper kiss, keeping her arms around Maria. "Well, let me walk you home?" Her smile was soft as she pulled back, stroking a hand over Maria's ass, slipping her hand down under Maria's skirt slightly. "Since apparently pervs think they get to step to my Cheergirl."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
Maria giggled smiling big "yeah go to class or something...acting like you never seen two people kiss" accepting the deeper kiss moaning and getting closer, arm around her friend's shoulder "sure i'd like that" sweet smile on her face "would you...maybe wanna stay the night? my parents are away"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
Mickie smiled softly, moving to nip Maria's neck softly. "You sure 'Ria..." She was still smirking as she licked Maria's neck and nipped her earlobe. "Your parents didn't seem to appreciate you getting close to 'some down home basketball girl' after all..." She smiled, letting her hand rest on Maria's ass still.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"mmm loved that game winning 3 pointer you hit the other night, got me excited" she smiled softly loving the attention, almost melting "yeah they are kind of strict...they don't understand" Maria kissed Mickie again holding her cheek softly  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
Mickie smiled, letting her lips brush Maria's ear. "You get hot for me, my sweet lil Cheergirl?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
she nodded, eyes sparkled as she talked "so...shall we head back to my house?" hearing the bell to end the day  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
Mickie smirked, finally pulling back a little. "Lead the way Princess." She smiled slightly as she moved her arm back around Maria's waist, taking her books from her gently. "I'm all yours tonight."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
Maria giggled and blushed as Mickie held her books, taking her to her house, which was across Campus "ooo we can watch movies, eat popcorn" later at Maria's house "I find this house is just...sooo big"  
________________________________________  
February 16, 2019  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:03 AM  
Mickie smiled, setting the books down and putting down her bag, kissing Maria's cheek softly. "Big enough for two to have a party in..." She paused and locked the doors for Maria, taking her time as she moved around the house before returning to Maria. "So, now we know it's just us... why not watch that movie... naked?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
Maria smiled big at the kiss as she watched, staring at Mickie's butt "nice butt" she gasped and just winked "ok!"  
as she grabbed a movie to put into the DVD player, bending over as her skirt rode up, showing off her cute round ass in panties  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:08 AM  
Mickie smirked, spanking Maria's ass softly. "Nice butt yourself 'Ria." She pushed the door closed, noting the bed and taking a second to consider her options, undressing herself as she waited for Maria to join her, knowing full well Maria had been watching her.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
Maria squeaked giggling and glaring playfully "thanks gorgeous" staring as Mickie's big boobs popped free "do they ever bounce around and smack your chin during a game? you're always so energetic Mickie" said as she started to undress, having perky tits, trimmed bush settling on the bed as the movie began  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:11 AM  
"Sometimes... you get used to it." Mickie laughed, watching Maria settle and moving to kiss her neck softly. "Nice bush babygirl."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:12 AM  
she nodded and smiled "thanks yours is cute too" her foot poked Mickie's  
"you're so cute" finger on her friend's chin, kissing her  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:14 AM  
Mickie smiled, kissing Maria softly. "Still sure you want this babygirl?" Her question was gentle even as she let her hand rest on Maria's abs.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:15 AM  
"yeah I think so" Maria whispered back staring and playfully rubbing at Mickie's big boobs "I never...wow" she gulped  
"come here" she hugged her friend  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:18 AM  
Mickie smiled, hugging Maria gently. "It's okay baby." She spoke softly, kissing Maria softly, guiding her hands back to her chest when she let go. "You can touch." She paused again, then moved to gently stroke Maria's soft breasts, her voice warm. "So beautiful..."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
Maria smiled again kissing back as her hand squeezed a boob softly feeling how soft they were "wow I could sleep on these" giggling and kissing again  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
"You probably will later." Mickie teased softly, kissing Maria gently. "You ever touched yourself 'Ria?" The question was gentle, almost teasing. "Might help you relax."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
"I umm...a couple times why?" she paused "think so? been so stressed lately"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:27 AM  
"Yeah, I can tell." Mickie teased, kissing Maria softly. "You know I'll help you..." She spoke softly, guiding Maria's hand down over her own body. "Need me to show you how?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:29 AM  
Maria kissed back keeping a hand on Mickie's chest, toes wiggling "really?" her other hand now between her legs breathing deep "well guess I don't have to ask if you touch yourself" she teased "sure"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:31 AM  
Mickie smirked slightly, kissing Maria gently, even as she moved to work her fingers over her own clit, teasing it just enough to draw a soft moan, smiling as she let her lips brush over Maria's again. "Like that baby... nice and slow, teasing first."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:32 AM  
Maria kissed back smiling and enjoying her crush's attention "mmm" she licked at Mickie's tongue as they kissed, playing with herself "oh my"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:34 AM  
"Mmm, feels good right?" Mickie teased, letting the kiss deepen a little as she eased a couple of fingers into herself, using just the tips. "Slowly honey... I know it's new."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
"it does" Maria admitted while fluttering her fingers over her clit watching Mickie and learning, kissing back deep moaning, toes curling "like that?" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:37 AM  
"Good girl." Mickie smiled, stroking a hand over Maria's abs. "How wet are you babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
"feel for yourself" Maria laid back stretching, one leg over Mickie's  
"mmm" sucking on her friend's nipple playfully just cause  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:40 AM  
Mickie smiled, trailing her hand south and lightly teasing Maria's clit, dipping the tips of her fingers into her. "Mmm, you really are enjoying my company aren't you baby?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:42 AM  
"ohhh Mickie!" her hand rubbing Mickie's strong arm as she dipped her fingers "I didn't run off did I?" she giggled and went back to licking Mickie's nipple  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:46 AM  
"No you didn't." Mickie smiled, stroking Maria's hair gently. "Should I continue baby?" The question was soft, Mickie's fingers still only dipping a little into Maria.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:47 AM  
"you can" as she slowly arched from the pleasure moaning  
"I never been licked either" whispering  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
"Then let me help you?" Mickie suggested softly. "Get you nice and ready for me...?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:52 AM  
"mmm sure sexy" Maria laid back opening her legs more "I like a woman with experience"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 12:59 AM  
Mickie smiled, kissing Maria softly and gently holding Maria's legs open as she kissed her way down Maria's body. "Well, I'm glad you trusted me to help you out 'Ria..." She paused, kissing Maria's clit gently. "I'm honoured to be the one you chose..."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
Maria smiled kissing back rubbing her friend's arms and pinching her ass "big booty too" moaning as her legs slid over Mickie's shoulders, having slight cold feet "I do trust you, you're my favorite player" she gasped  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:04 AM  
"You can play with it later baby." Mickie promised, running her hands under Maria's ass, lifting her a little as she suckled and teasing Maria's pussy with her tongue.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"yay" she giggled and moaned "omg Mickie!" arching for better access "sorry if my feet are cold" toes curling "wow you're good at that"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
Mickie smiled, humming softly as she upped her pace. "Feel good honey?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
Maria pulled Mickie's hair a bit almost screaming "yeah feels sooo good Micks...god you're so fucking hot"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
"So are you Maria... my sweet girl." Mickie smiled, slowly kissing her way up Maria's body, teasing her clit with her fingers again before pulling her legs around her a little. "You have two choices... I can take your pretty little pussy with my fingers... or we can go right to the toy... which will hurt."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:12 AM  
"omg you're gonna make me cum baby" shocked as she says that but feeling amazing and loved humping Mickie's tongue "oh?" she bit her lip staring "you mean you have a toy penis?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:15 AM  
"Yeah, I do." Mickie smiled, watching Maria shiver and kissing her gently. "Might be easier to take it slow baby... you're already so tight."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
Maria kissed back smiling "I wanna be your girl, will you be my Homecoming Dance date?" she asked panting from the excitement, rubbing her friend's boobs and offering her own "yeah"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:20 AM  
"Of course I will baby." Mickie agreed, kissing Maria before she moved to cup and caress Maria's breasts, her voice soft. "Spread open for me baby...."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
Maria smiled big cupping Mickie's cheeks and kissed back as she got more comfy and opened wider "mmm love those lips" her nipples so hard at Mickie's touch  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:24 AM  
Mickie smiled, gently sucking at Maria's chest as she teased her fingers into Maria, pushing in slowly with two fingers, feeling Maria tear a little and smiling softly, cradling Maria closer as she pushed deeper, using the length of her fingers and a small twist to get deeper still. "Mmm, that's my girl..." She spoke softly, kissing Maria sweetly even as she kept her pace. "So tight for me baby..."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
"they always say College is where everyone experiments right? I love you Mickie James" she blurted and played with her lover's hair moaning "mmmm you're so good" the tear hurting a bit, tearing up "omg" cumming hard shaking and kissing back  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:27 AM  
"I love you too Maria... my sweet little Princess." She had paused, kissing Maria softly. "Think you can handle a few more orgasms babygirl? I'd love to make you feel good... and we both know you want to ride."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:30 AM  
Maria deepened the kiss loving the sparks between them, calming down from the orgasm "maybe, felt really good" she smiled rubbing Mickie's back and ass "i'm ready for the next level with you"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:33 AM  
Mickie smiled, gently teasing her thumb over Maria's clit again. "You want to try the strap or should I stretch you out some more first?" She asked the question gently, even as she worked her fingers back into Maria, feeling her body clench a little. "You'll be my girl now, my cheerleader."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:35 AM  
Maria showed her really long tongue for a reation as she moaned, holding on tight, toes curling again  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:36 AM  
Mickie smiled, sucking Maria's tongue softly as she upped her pace, working her fourth finger into Maria. "Mmm, my tight little angel... I'm going to enjoy this."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 1:38 AM  
a giggle as Mickie sucks Maria's tongue like a cock "wanna feel that inside you?" her eyes sparkled feeling her lover get turned on "ohhhhh you're....gonna...make....me..." she arched cumming hard again  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:40 AM  
"Mmm, I'm not done with you babygirl... but why don't you show me what you've learnt for now?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
Maria smirked and slipped her hand down, sliding a couple fingers inside her lover's pussy feeling how soaked Mickie was looking for approval as she leaned down sucking at Mickie's nipple again  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 AM  
Mickie moaned softly, cupping Maria's head gently. "Good girl... keep going."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 1:45 AM  
her long tongue bathing Mickie's boobs, drooling as she began to finger her lover "mmm I can't stop licking them" sucking hard now, lusting hard and keeping a good pace like Mickie did on her  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
Mickie moaned softly, her smile bright as she watched Maria work. "That feels so good baby, keep going."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
Maria pulled off with a gooey loud pop "I seen that in a porn" she giggled and moved down while fingering, testing Mickie's clit with her tongue now  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:51 AM  
Mickie gasped, bucking a little and cupping Maria's head again. "Mmm, you learn fast baby..." She was already really close.  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 1:52 AM  
tongue fucking her lover's pussy holding Mickie's big hips and keeping eye contact, feet in air wanting to taste her first cum  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:53 AM  
"Mmm, I'm gonna cum baby...." Mickie warned, soon cumming hard.  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 1:56 AM  
loud slurp as Maria smiled "shocked I am a fast learner or just that I love you?" she licked Mickie up and kept eating  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:59 AM  
"Mmm, well I already knew you'd fallen for me babe, you weren't exactly subtle, all sad eyes and whiny when I didn't choose you to wreck." Mickie smirked a little. "You being a fast learner though... that's a gift." She had gasped, cradling Maria's head as she continued to ride her face a little. "Mmm, you keep that up babe I'm going to have to introduce you to the strap."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:01 AM  
Maria giggled "well now I have all your attention...I hope" Maria licked deep slurping loudly as she sucked Mickie's sweet clitty "oh god this is yummy" juices all over her face, drooling so much "mmm you'd get off watching me scream?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:04 AM  
"Oh you do." Mickie smiled, cumming again for Maria quite easily. "My perfect cheergirl." She smirked, shifting so she was over Maria, lightly teasing her fingers over Maria's clit. "I'd get off making this mine... forever."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:07 AM  
she smiled big and drank some moaning as Mickie shifted for a 69 "oh wow" toes curling into the sheets as they made love to each other's pussies  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:09 AM  
"Mmm, 69 and then I'm going to find my... not-so-little friend..."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
"oh my Mickie" she gasped giggling playing with that booty "wow big boobs, big mouth, big booty, big attitude..." Maria licked a bit more  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:12 AM  
Mickie smirked, licking firmly at Maria. "You know you love it..."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:14 AM  
"I do baby I do" screaming and cumming again, showing her cute feet  
"you have nice feet"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:14 AM  
Mickie smirked, kissing Maria's feet gently, moving out of position. "I'll let you lick them if you behave..."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:15 AM  
"how bout we have a foot fest?" she smirked tickling Mickie's foot  
"mmm deal" she started licking between her lover's toes staring  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:16 AM  
Mickie smiled, letting Maria have her time. "You know you just promised to let me take you."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:17 AM  
"I am aware of that" feeding Mickie her big toe as she sucked Mickie's toe  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:19 AM  
Mickie smirked, sucking softly on Maria's toe, nipping it gently.  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:20 AM  
Maria giggles licking up and down wetting the sole "they're so clean, sexy Indian"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:21 AM  
"Clean is always good, right?" Mickie laughed. "My cute little rich bitch."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:27 AM  
"yes it is, dirty feet, anything is gross" Maria giggled and playfully kicked her lover's shoulder "I bet yours are so sweaty after a game"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:28 AM  
"Yeah... there's a reason I always take a half hour to get out the locker room." Mickie laughed, spanking Maria softly. "Wouldn't want to make you grossed out would I?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:31 AM  
"makes sense I like to shower a little longer make sure i don't offend, us rich bitches have to smell good" smiling big and jumping wiggling ass  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 AM  
"Smell good, look good..." Mickie teased, wriggling free and leaning over the bed to kiss Maria. "Stay here... and keep those legs open." She spoke softly, moving away into the hall and her bag, returning with the strap on already on, smirking a little. "Ready baby?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:36 AM  
"taste good?" Maria leaned in smiling and kissing back "love you" she nodded and stayed in place watching that ass bounce "wobble wobble"  
her eyes widened "biggest dick I've seen"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:39 AM  
"Think you can handle it Sweetness?" Mickie asked teasingly, stroking the tip against Maria's lips.  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:39 AM  
Maria snaked her tongue around it looking up  
"maybe" as she sucked on it  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:41 AM  
Mickie smiled, letting Maria take her time. "You still wet for me Princess?" She asked almost teasingly, her touch light at Maria's clit.  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:42 AM  
Maria switched around to show herself while taking the cock in more, comfy with her lover  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:43 AM  
Mickie moaned softly, cupping the back of Maria's head. "Keep going baby."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:46 AM  
Maria slurped and bobbed faster  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:47 AM  
Mickie smiled, watching her work. "Feel like you're ready to take this inside you baby?" Her smirk was clear as she added. "You ready to be my woman?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:49 AM  
she pulled off kissing Mickie and nodding "I am so soaked right now"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:53 AM  
"Mmm, my girl." Mickie smiled, moving between Maria's thighs, lightly teasing the strapon tip over Maria's clit before pushing in slowly, easing in until she had the strap deep inside Maria. "How does that feel?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:54 AM  
Maria moaned laying back, legs open wide "oh god" she whined reaching for Mickie  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:56 AM  
Mickie smiled softly, gently lifting Maria into her lap, turning them so Maria could kneel over her, leaning against the wall to cradle Maria gently, feeling the girl sink further over her. "I love you, Maria Kanellis...." Her voice was tender. "You're doing so good."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:58 AM  
Maria settled holding on and slowly riding "ahh love you too Mickie James" softly kissing her(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 AM  
Mickie smiled, gently kissing Maria even as she let her choose her pace, slowly guiding her to ride the strap-on softly.  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 3:01 AM  
"mmm damn this feels good like you" Maria moaned kissing on Mickie's boobs(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:22 PM  
Mickie smiled softly, stroking Maria's hair. "You are so perfect."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 1:24 PM  
"thanks baby" Maria played with her hair riding a bit faster  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:35 PM  
Mickie paused, kissing Maria somewhat fiercely, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 1:38 PM  
she kissed back moving her lover's hair back moaning "omg so close if you keep hitting like that"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:40 PM  
Mickie almost purred, upping her pace again, gently pulling Maria down a little to push deeper. "Then let it happen baby."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 1:41 PM  
Maria smiled big staring and cummed hard "ohhh god Mickie" kissing her cheek  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 PM  
Mickie smiled, kissing Maria gently, letting her have a moment to rest before moving off her. "You know 'Daddy' will probably try and insist it's still possible to sell you..." She paused, nipping Maria's lower lip before adding. "Unless we make it very clear there's not a single part of you I haven't had..." She paused, lightly running a finger over Maria's asshole. "Even if we don't do much... this has to be owned."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 1:45 PM  
Maria kissed back settling down a bit "oh?" she nipped back rubbing her own tits stretching "i'm ok with anything Micks, damn as long as I crushed on you, this was worth the wait"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:50 PM  
Mickie smirked slightly. "How did I know you'd be such a willing little slut for me?" She asked lightly, gently easing a finger into Maria's ass, her lips brushing Maria's ear. "You are mine now."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 1:52 PM  
Maria giggled and rubbed her cute foot on Mickie's chest and moaning as she settled "uhh..well for one...being sexy...two..." she forgot what she wanted to say, kissing Mickie deep  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 1:54 PM  
Mickie smirked, kissing Maria just as deeply, slightly upping her pace and adding a second finger. "You know I won't be able to be just yours... but I will be your girl. The others will just be ours to teach the ways of love... and passion." Her smirk was soft as she added. "Well, once I'm done teaching you."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:00 PM  
"I know" she said into the kiss, breathing deep, toes curling "The Power of Love" Maria smirked and kept kissing Mickie moaning "i'm a quick learner..."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:01 PM  
"Yes you are..." Mickie smiled, quickly upping her pace before adding another finger. "So willing to learn.. and work for it."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:03 PM  
"ohhh god yesss" Maria arched a bit, pleasure built up for her to cumm again spraying "omg!" her mouth latched to Mickie's nipple, sucking hard  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 PM  
Mickie growled softly, letting Maria suckle, gently working her fingers free and spanking her softly. "Mmm, my kinky girl."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:11 PM  
Maria smirked growling back as she suckled "mmm these are mine" she jumped and rolled on her belly swinging feet in air  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 2:13 PM  
Mickie smirked, kissing Maria softly. "We should sleep, wouldn't want to go back to college without at least getting some rest, right?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 2:14 PM  
Maria kissed back nodding "yeah we better" smiling and cuddling.


	3. Mickie/Lana - Part 1

Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 3:29 PM  
Mickie James, known to everyone as a little bit of a player as well as the Basketball Captain, had always been gentle-hearted, kind and a little protective. She had hated seeing what happened when the college sports teams knew girls didn't sleep around... or in some cases were virgins. She had been walking with Maria, headed home, when she spotted Lana, the youngest and smallest of the gymnastics team, being pushed around. She had kissed Maria gently, letting her know her plans, then made her way down the hall to step between Lana and the other girls, her eyes narrowed angrily as she spoke. "Hey Jen, back the fuck up.... just because she's not slutting around with Tommy." She had watched the girl stalk away, growling softly with annoyance at the quiet snuffle from behind her as she turned, hating that Lana was upset. She had turned to face Lana then, brushing hair from her eyes tenderly, cupping the girl's cheek gently. "You okay?" She spoke gently, clearly caring that she was hurting. "Honey, you know they'll back off if you hook up with someone, they just can't stand innocence... besides... we all know coach will blame you not doing the splits if they lose regionals... again."  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 3:32 PM  
Lana was small and skinny but excelled at what she did when competing for the Gymnastics team, as she collected her bag she heard Mickie's voice* "yeah...i'm fine...just Jen being Jen" shrugging it off as Mickie spoke and fixed her hair "at this point...I don't care cause it's some of the others that mess up too, not just always me" tears rolling  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 PM  
"Hey... no tears Lanie.... she's not worth that." Mickie soothed softly, stroking the new tears away and moving to gently kiss Lana, feeling her shiver a little and smiling. "Pretty girl like you should be treated better."  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 3:41 PM  
"it's Lana" she slowly corrected Mickie, wearing a track suit with her outfit under it but kissing back softly and smiling with a blush "think so? I mean...you have a reputation around here, aren't you...with...Maria?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 3:43 PM  
"Lana... sorry." Mickie smiled softly. "Yes I do think so gorgeous girl." She had smiled at Lana's next words, shrugging a little. "Maria knows how I feel about you honey, she's okay with it..." Her touch was light as she moved to stroke Lana's arm gently. "I promise you sweetheart, you let me look after you that bitch Jen will never run her silly little mouth at you again. I might have a reputation but I treat my girls right."  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 3:46 PM  
Lana smiled again "it's ok" "oh...ok then...she is a nice girl" she hugged Mickie tight thanking her again with a kiss on the cheeks "thank you so much and great game the other night, you are gonna get that Championship" she nodded then agreed to get help from Mickie "I trust you"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 3:59 PM  
Mickie smiled, hugging Lana gently, loving her soft kisses at her cheeks. "You're welcome sweetness." She smirked slightly at Lana's agreement, kissing her softly again. "Good.... come on, I'll walk you home... then we can get cozy."  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 4:01 PM  
Lana returned the kiss and nodded, walking with her friend "so...cozy as in.." she laughed "oh you mean you're interested in me?" Lana had a secret crush on Mickie like most everyone did(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 4:05 PM  
"Yeah, Lana... I'm interested in you." Mickie smiled, her voice soft. "Look at you, skinny little cutie."  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 4:08 PM  
Lana laughed softly while walking, taking time to feel up on Mickie's arm "wow practice much?" blushing as they talked  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 4:11 PM  
"Only every day." Mickie teased, finally letting them into the house and shutting the door behind them to kiss Lana again, toying lightly with the zip of her tracksuit. "So... think you can relax with me cutie?"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 4:13 PM  
"same, a lot of balance beam work, running...you know" Lana smiled big, looking around as she walked in caught by another kiss as she turned "mmmm" she held Mickie's cheeks softly returning it "go ahead" she whispered  
"yes i need to relax after this long day"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 4:19 PM  
"Gotta stay ready, right?" Mickie smiled, loving Lana's soft hum into the kiss, gently unzipping Lana's top, easing it off before toying with her track pants a little. "Mmm, I'll make it so good for you cuteness." The promise was gentle even as she knelt to ease the track pants down. "Tell me if you change your mind... okay?"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 4:22 PM  
"yes absolutely, and stay balanced as you should know" she agreed and started to slip her shoes off as Mickie helped with her top, slipping her under shirt off smiling again "you're so small, how do you ease around the taller girls?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 4:25 PM  
"As if I haven't watched every gymnastics meet..." Mickie smiled, looking up as she teased her fingers over the last of Lana's clothes. "Helps if you can move fast and don't mind taking risks..."  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 4:30 PM  
"well i seen you there a few times Mickie and I have been to many of the games you played in" she nodded "yes just like Gymnastics and lots of quick thinking skill" Lana slid of her panties kissing Mickie again as they laid down  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 4:36 PM  
"I saw you last game... you looked so cute all bouncy and cheering." Mickie smiled. "You look so good out there...." She spoke softly, watching Lana slide her panties off and kissing Lana sweetly, content to take her time even as she undressed herself, moving to kiss Lana again softly as she moved to cup and caress Lana's small, perfectly formed, breasts. "You are so beautiful Lana..."  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 4:41 PM  
"yes exciting till the last shot you took" Lana finally settled to kiss her friend again, hands softly stroking Mickie's arms "mmm you too"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 4:44 PM  
Mickie smiled softly, letting the kiss deepen a little and slowly trailing a hand south. "You still sure baby, I'm not here to hurt you..."  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 4:45 PM  
"I am a bit nervous...i'm sorry Mickie...I..." speaking into the kiss shaking a bit, her arms around her friend  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 4:48 PM  
"Shhh, it's okay... relax sweetheart." Mickie soothed gently, stroking her fingers over Lana's hip gently. "Just relax.... I'll go slow okay sweetheart..."  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 4:49 PM  
Lana nodded as her hand brushed over Mickie's perky tits "they're cute" she laid back  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 4:52 PM  
Mickie smiled, letting Lana stroke her tits with a smile. "Cute like you." She whispered, gently teasing her fingers over Lana's clit, her voice gentle. "Such a sweet girl." Her voice was gentle even as she eased her fingers into Lana, setting a slow pace.  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
Lana breathed deep, her legs opened a bit as she stared at her friend "thanks" she smiled softly letting Mickie do what she wanted "you can suckle them if you'd like"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 4:58 PM  
Mickie smiled, moving to gently suckle at Lana's breasts, gently upping her pace when she finally felt Lana tear to her touch, kissing her softly before returning to her breasts, her pace picking up a little. "How's that baby?"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
"mmm wow that feels good" Lana's fingers brushed Mickie's hair back as her tits were suckled, her pussy tore making her wince slightly but enjoyed the fingers as she kissed back, toes curled  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 5:08 PM  
Mickie smiled, slowly upping her pace, wanting to make Lana feel as good as possible.  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 5:10 PM  
her eyes closed breathing heavy, foot brushing on Mickie's "ohhh yesss"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 5:12 PM  
"You like that Lana?" Mickie asked lightly, upping her pace a little more.  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 5:14 PM  
"yeah...i'm sooo close Mickie" she smiled softly leaning up to kiss her friend again  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 5:19 PM  
Mickie smiled, kissing Lana sweetly as she upped her pace one last time. "Cum for me Lana."  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 5:21 PM  
Lana arched a bit as she came undone, gripping Mickie with a hug "damn"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 5:26 PM  
Mickie smiled softly, kissing Lana as she held her close. "Good girl." She was almost smirking as she added. "Maybe now you can bust out some splits and make Jen choke."  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (RP)Today at 5:30 PM  
Lana laughed at Mickie's comment "screw Jen, your ass is mine" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 5:31 PM  
Mickie smirked slightly. "Sure I am honey, you know you'll have to share though, there's a few more sweet girls need a little help finding the way to pleasure..." She paused then smirked a little as she added. "Like your bestie 'Ryse..."


	4. Mickie James/Maryse Ouellet Part 1

Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 5:51 PM  
Mickie James was not known as a one-woman type of girl. She was however known to have a gentle heart and kind spirit, she tended to pick girls who she thought needed help and love. Nobody knew what she had planned for the girls she had rescued, although she was still known as Maria's girl, even as she walked with Lana too. Both girls had been understanding when she excused herself to try to help Maryse. Mickie had found Maryse alone, the body-building team had long ago been known to push Maryse around and when the girl had decided to change to weight-lifting she had been mocked all the more for running away. Mickie had stepped between the girl and her bullies once, watching as Maryse flinched backwards when her father tried to grab her wrist. That had been the day she chose to help the girl. The same day she finally stepped forward when Maryse's father made to chase her. She had made excuses that day, leading Maryse away. Now, two days later, after she had asked Maryse to come home with her, she had made her move. "Hey, 'Ryse..." She spoke with a smile, tucking hair out of Maryse's eyes, stroking her cheek delicately. "You think we can convince Daddy to let you stay one more night.... maybe let me... finally... help you escape for good...?" She paused then added. "I know he's kept you innocent... for his own reasons..."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 5:54 PM  
Maryse was grateful that Mickie cared and wanted to help her escape, that she helped keep the bullies away "I dunno...gonna be tough to convince him" she smiled as Mickie moved her hair back "thank you so much for caring Micks..." her voice soft in that beautiful French accent "I can try" Maryse laughed softly wondering what her friend had planned  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 5:57 PM  
Mickie had smiled, leaning up a little to kiss Maryse, her voice soft. "Beg if you have to.... I'll make it good for you." She spoke softly, soothingly and promisingly, knowing that once the girl was no longer innocent her father would lose interest and she could, finally, let Maryse be with Lana, the two protected and safely at home with herself and Maria.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
Maryse moaned from the kiss, returning it, her hands grabbing Mickie's "mmm ok....i'll do it..it's best for me..thank you" one hand on her friend's cheek as she stared  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 6:00 PM  
Mickie smiled, offering the girl her phone. "You're welcome beautiful.... call him and come find me, okay? I'll be at my locker."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
Maryse nodded taking the phone to call her Father and plead, arguing and demanding but finally getting through to him, tears rolling as she finished but was satisfied, she went find Mickie and hugged her tight  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 6:07 PM  
Mickie had gripped Maryse tightly when she hugged her, kissing her cheek softly. "It's okay 'Ryse.... It's over. You come home with me honey, it'll be okay." She had spoke tenderly, hating how shivery Maryse was. "Let's go home..."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 6:09 PM  
"thank you" she sniffled but smiled softly walking with her friend, relieved now as they walked and held hands "it was a little easier than I thought, a little arguing but he understood this is what I wanted"  
Maryse handed Mickie her phone back  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 6:15 PM  
Mickie smiled, putting her phone back in her bag, squeezing Maryse's hand as she lead her into the house, locking them in safely and moving to kiss Maryse again. "Feel like a little fun? See if we can't loosen you up a little... my beautiful strong frenchmuffin?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 6:19 PM  
Maryse smiled kissing back, rubbing her nose on Mickie's "French Muffin hmm?" her laugh was cute but soft "sure" as she kissed her friend again  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 6:22 PM  
Mickie grinned, kissing Maryse again sweetly. "Mmm, I'm going to enjoy this..." She spoke softly, teasing a hand under Maryse's shirt.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 6:24 PM  
"so I hear...Sarah has an eye for you, she is one of our class's best lifters, always yelling Viking Power" she shrugged and breathed deep as Mickie slipped her hand under her shirt "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 6:33 PM  
"Does she now... interesting." Mickie smiled, kissing a slow trail over Maryse's neck. "Okay if I undress you?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 6:34 PM  
"yeah she thinks you're cute, I agree you are" Maryse slipped off her shoes moaning softly at the kisses "Oui"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 6:38 PM  
Mickie smiled softly, kissing Maryse softly as she undressed her, slowly stripping herself before taking a hand and leading Maryse to bed. "Get comfy for me gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 6:40 PM  
Maryse kissed back smiling big and staring at her now naked friend speaking in French as she was led to the bed and got comfy "geez look at you Mickie, looking all gorgeous"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 6:41 PM  
Mickie smiled, her french a little less accented but sweet all the same. "Look who's talking...." She moved onto the bed, settling over Maryse to kiss her softly, cupping and caressing her breasts gently.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 6:43 PM  
blushing and biting her lip as she kissed back, moving Mickie's hair back, toes curling as she slipped her long legs around her friend's hips and arching "oooo" Maryse's nipples hardened as she placed a hand on Mickie's breast  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 6:44 PM  
Mickie smiled, arching a little into Maryse's innocent touch, gently stroking a hand over Maryse's abs, her voice warm. "Beautiful girl..."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 6:46 PM  
"you're beautiful yourself girl" her soft kiss placed on Mickie's cheek as they felt each other up, Maryse's legs now fully opened(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 6:50 PM  
Mickie smiled softly. "Ready to lose it baby?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 6:51 PM  
"mmm yeah" Maryse just stared but was ready to feel what Mickie was gonna bring  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 6:54 PM  
Mickie smiled softly, stroking her fingers gently over Maryse's clit, easing her fingers into Maryse slowly, kissing her softly at the tear, her voice tender when she pulled back from the kiss. "Mmm, that's my gorgeous Lady...."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 6:56 PM  
"ahhhh wow" she breathed softly, her fingers ran through her friend's hair as she was fingered and kissed, one leg on Mickie's shoulder and cupping her own boob "feels so good"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 7:03 PM  
"More?" Mickie asked gently, upping her pace slightly and moving to gently suckle on Maryse's chest.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
"please" Maryse kissed Mickie's forehead moaning, toes curling again as she nodded, loving the fingers and attention to her chest then leaned to kiss her friend  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 7:13 PM  
Mickie smiled, letting Maryse have a kiss, deepening it slowly before upping her pace and adding a third finger. "So sexy."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 7:15 PM  
moaning from the hot make out then adjusting to suckle at Mickie's chest, Maryse let out a loud moan "ohhh god, yesss right there don't stop"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 7:17 PM  
Mickie smirked, upping her pace a little. "Someone's a horny little Frenchie..."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 7:20 PM  
Maryse laughed, wiggling her tongue into Mickie's hard nipple, riding the fingers deep into her pussy "mmm I think you should give Sarah a chance...that's just me..." words broken by her orgasm as she clenched  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 7:28 PM  
Mickie smirked, kissing Maryse hotly. "Tell you what cutie... I'll ask her over tomorrow."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 7:30 PM  
she kissed back then smiled big "you go girl, good luck hmm?" her hands rubbing Mickie's warm chest and arms staring  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 7:31 PM  
"Oh please... Logan's an easy one, she already lost it to me..." Mickie smirked. "Not bad for a first time either."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 7:32 PM  
"aha why am I not surprised" Maryse laughed "and I know you couldn't resist her advances either"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 7:36 PM  
"Like you could? I see you blush anytime she brushes your arm..." Mickie teased with a smirk. "You ever think about your little Laniebean as a lover? You'd be cute together, little blondie and her badass french girl."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 7:38 PM  
"more than I should...just gosh she is so beautiful Micks..." Maryse blushed so much "think so? I mean as much as you get wet over watching Sarah grunt when she pushes that last breath when lifting?" she teased tickling her friend  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 7:41 PM  
"So go get her... Lana I mean... you know she's here right now? Just next door." Mickie smirked as she added. "What? I'm not allowed to find strong women hot?" Her laugh was almost sweet as she added. "Logan just needs to get brave... I'll give her a chance."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 7:44 PM  
"Oui, you go get your girl...oooo is she?" Maryse smirked "think i'll just walk in all naked like...Allo" Maryse kissed Mickie one last time trying to swoon her before they headed out to get their women  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 7:47 PM  
Mickie smirked as she kissed back, moving to grab her phone, spanking Maryse's ass as she stood. "Go get 'em Frenchie."


	5. Lana/Maryse Part 1

Lana had been quiet since getting home, taking herself to bed and curling up to sleep. She had ended up woken up by Maria, who had made use of the girl being alone to comfort her, leaving the girl naked on the bed. Lana had snuggled under her bed duvet, sighing and finally relaxing. "Miss you 'Ryse's Pieces..." She had murmured, thinking she was alone.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 9:53 PM  
Maryse smiled as she entered, she disrobed and slipped her sandals off sneaking up to Lana's room hearing the nickname and biting her lip smiling again* "Miss you too Lana, my Ravishing Russian Princess" spoken in French as she closed the door slowly slipping into bed behind her beautiful friend  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:56 PM  
"Maryse?" Lana had rolled over to face Maryse, staring at her. "Micks finally brought you home to me?"  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 9:57 PM  
"Allo" she smiled big staring, her hand softly on Lana's cheek "Oui i'm home, no more worries?"  
Maryse moved hair behind her girl's ear  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:00 PM  
"Oh 'Ryse..." Lana had almost breathed her lover's name, kissing her softly but lovingly. "I love you... so much."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 10:04 PM  
"hmm Lana, com'ere bebe" Maryse kissed Lana back, fingers softly stroking her girl's back "mmm still soft lips, love you"  
she laughed softly loving Lana's face "you're precious"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
"So are you." Lana murmured, her touch almost tentative at Maryse's collarbone. "My Maryse.... My Frenchie."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 10:29 PM  
"Oui, all yours and i'm not going anywhere, I promise" kissing her girl's nose softly, loving that smile  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:36 PM  
Lana had smiled wider, kissing Maryse's neck softly. "So.... no more daddies getting in our way hmmm? Just you and me and a bed?"  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
"right, no more daddies, just us" Maryse moaned grabbing Lana's ass, boobs pressing "you have amazing boobs"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:39 PM  
"So do you 'Rysie.... I always did love watching you lift..."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"I love when you call me that" Ryse pulled Lana's legs around her hips "mmm smooth legs and beautiful pussy" she smiled flexing to show her girl  
"me and Sarah are tops in our class"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:45 PM  
Lana smiled, watching her flex and stroking her strong arms. "I'm all yours now... my tough french cookie."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
"my Blushy Russian" Ryse laughed softly suckling Lana's neck and then over her tits, loving how her girl felt her arms "nice to come in here and see your sexay naked bod"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:51 PM  
Lana blushed and giggled softly. "Thank you cutie.... you have a very sexy body too."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
"don't stare too much" teasing and smiling as she suckled a nipple making it nice and wet "geez, soaked much?"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
"Mmm, well, maybe you just make me wet..." Lana teased, kissing Maryse softly. "I've been wanting you forever."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"doesn't take much to get you wet Lana" she smirked and slowly felt between Lana's legs kissing back "Mickie told me, I couldn't hold my feelings back, I love you"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
"She knew I wanted you too...." Lana admitted softly. "You are so perfect... and she's just good."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
"and would you look at that butt" Ryse smiled smacking Lana's butt  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
Lana laughed softly. "Nice and firm for you Frenchie."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
"i'll say" one hand cupping a boob licking it, the other hand on that firm butt, Ryse sucked hard loving how her girl moaned "and soft feet for me to tickle" smirking  
"mmm suck mine" as she suckled, she offered one of hers  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
Lana cooed softly and quickly latched on. "You taste so good baby."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
"you too" Ryse moaned softly as they suckled on each other "love you bebe" her hand rubbed Lana's pussy, tickling the clit with her nails  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"Love you too Rysie." Lana whispered, moaning softly and shyly moving to stroke Maryse's clit.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
"mmm want to 69 beautiful?" Ryse licked up Lana's neck and chin staring and kissing her  
"or...I can pull the Strappy and thrust that sweet pussy"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"Mmm, let's use the Strappy." Lana suggested, kissing 'Ryse softly. "I need you to take me..."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
"ok you lay back and get comfy my Angel..." Ryse moved down to lick at Lana's pussy to get her worked up  
"mmm tasty" Ryse softly blew cool air on her girl's clit as she stood to get the strappy  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Lana had quickly, willingly, done what Maryse asked, moaning softly as she watched Maryse get the strappy.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
Maryse smiled big slipping on the big purple cock "Eh Bebe, you wanna suck my cock?" laughing, biting her tongue softly as she flexed, getting back in bed  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
"Mmm, do you want me to?"  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
"mmhmm get it nice and wet for that pussy" Maryse kissed Lana as she settled, rubbing that pussy  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
Lana moaned softly, moving to do as Maryse suggested, suckling the cock happily.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"girl look at you being so sexay" she smiled holding her girl's hair watching  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
Lana blushed but upped her pace, gagging slightly as she took it deeper.  
________________________________________  
March 9, 2019  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 12:00 AM  
"ohh slow down, breathe" biting her lip loving the suckling noises and gagging  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 12:02 AM  
Lana moaned softly but obeyed, lightly gagging still even as she kept going.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 12:03 AM  
"you are sooo HOT" Ryse laughed, her toes brushing at Lana's pussy "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 12:03 AM  
"Mmm." Lana had arched slightly to Maryse's toes.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
big toe inserted into her girl's pussy as she arched letting her ride it as she suckled "I will have some sticky toes"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 12:07 AM  
"Mmmm, use the strap baby, I'm ready."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
she smiled again pulling Lana up and sliding into her pussy "love you so much, i'm a lucky woman" Ryse kissed Lana letting her ride  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
Lana moaned softly, riding her lover's strap happily. "We're both lucky beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
"mmmm Oui" Ryse moaned making out with her girl, pinching her thick nipples "your nipples are so beautiful like that, puffy"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 12:28 AM  
"I'm glad you think so."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 12:28 AM  
"so pouty and cute Lana" she laughed teasing and slowly thrusted  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 12:31 AM  
Lana giggled softly, moaning before cumming.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 12:32 AM  
Ryse felt Lana shudder as she cummed "aww bebe" kissing on her neck and holding her ass then kissing her deep  
making cute smoochy sound against her girl's lips  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
Lana giggled softly, kissing back sweetly. "You make me feel so safe 'Rysie."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"I will do anything for you Lana, promise" drumming playfully on her girl's ass, Ryse smiled into the kiss "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
"Love you." Lana smiled, kissing 'Ryse's shoulder softly.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 12:53 AM  
"mmm" Ryse kissed Lana's forehead softly.


	6. Sarah Logan/Mickie James Part 1

Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 4:06 PM  
Sarah Logan, 'The Viking Powerhouse', had smirked as she moved to settle into place at the weights, settling back before lifting it down, stretching lazily to wrap her fingers around them, not caring that her tanktop rode up and shorts dipped as she stretched. She had asked Ruby and Liv to keep the college gym empty whilst she worked out, and now she was using the time to bulk up ready for the next powerlifting meet. She was Maryse's second-in-command and knew they needed to win, even if she had been amused by Maryse fawning over Mickie. They had been a thing once, neither of them really looking back after losing their virginities to each other, Mickie had moved on with... many other girls, Sarah had been a little slower but very happy to enjoy her dates. Lately she had been wondering if she could convince Mickie to meet up again. They wouldn't have to be a serious couple, but she did miss the girl.  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 4:14 PM  
Mickie wiped herself off after her little fling with Maryse smiling and thinking about Sarah as she got dressed then made her way to the gym to practice some shots to get ready for another Basketball season, not knowing Sarah would be there, as she walked in wearing her gym clothes and hair pulled back, old gym sneakers, Liv and Ruby had just smiled letting her in. "oh thanks..." she said as she grabbed a ball and started to practice, she heard some grunting and looked over to see Sarah lifting "well hi...again" smiling big taking a few shots, trying to concentrate(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 4:27 PM  
"Hey sexy." Sarah smirked, continuing to lift even as she watched Mickie taking shots, laughing a little when the ball escaped Mickie and bounced into the corner near her, putting the weights back and scooping the ball up to bounce it back to Mickie confidently. "Here shortstack..."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 4:29 PM  
Mickie walked to grab the ball, catching it as Sarah bounced it back "nice..you should join the team" she smirked dribbling a bit while they talked "looking good Viking...how much do you lift anyway, sug?" it was noticeable that Mickie was not wearing a bra(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 4:41 PM  
"Yeah, coach would kill me if I did... as would 'Ryse." Sarah laughed, walking back to the court with Mickie. "Mmm, easily 350 plus." Sarah smirked, waiting for the ball to escape Mickie again and making her move, scooping her up before adding. "To me? This is easy."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 4:44 PM  
Mickie laughed being scooped "oh my" Mickie blushed and held on, feeling some of Sarah's sweatiness but not minding as she stared nodding "well you are good at what you do...very good" she said flirting with a smirk  
"missed you"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 4:52 PM  
"Heard the same about you Hot stuff.... how many virgins is that now? 90?" Sarah teased. "Missed you too." Sarah smiled, stealing a kiss before adding. "Maybe we need a round two... no crying or pain this time... just smoking hot fun."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 4:54 PM  
"not even" she laughed playfully swatting at her friend and former lover, kissing back and smiling "is that a date Logan?" she asked kissing Sarah again, holding her cheek to accept the offer  
"you sound jealous" she teased "Liv sure is adorable, doesn't seem to fit with Ruby at all, but hey opposites do attract"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 5:13 PM  
"It's a date Miss James." Sarah smirked, kissing Mickie back happily. "Maybe I am, James... you about bolted when we finished." She rolled her eyes at Mickie's next words. "Little miss Jersey snagged her punk's heart." She paused then added. "So how was Little miss Frenchie anyway? She's been longing for your cute butt for months..."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 5:16 PM  
"I had practice, i'm so sorry" nodding and staring still, feeling Sarah's arms "oh well...we had some fun, not complaining but Frenchie wants her Russian, just like I want my Viking Weight Lifter" Mickie sighed and flirted more with kisses to her Viking's neck "lets go on our date I need you"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 5:26 PM  
"You really went to practice... didn't that hurt?" Sarah had smiled at Mickie's arm stroking. "So she just needed a little loosening up?" Sarah smiled, stroking Mickie's leg where she still held her. "My place or yours, Sweetcheeks?" She paused then added. "You know between me and 'Ria, I think we could make you very happy... even if you take on some rescue kitten-girls."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 5:29 PM  
Mickie laughed shrugging "I managed and yeah she just needed some confidence and I gave her just that, didn't even get dressed just left to go find her girl" thinking "yours, I always did love your place, mine is messy right now" eyes widened as she shook her head "I want you Sarah, only you"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 5:40 PM  
"Micks... you cannot leave Maria like that, okay? She's so yours." Sarah paused then added. "And I know you've got girls wanting you... you can't leave them hanging." She paused again, stroking Mickie's leg gently. "You need to help those poor girls figure it out.... I'm not going to run away on you. You know you can't ignore them and I wouldn't want you too. Besides, once you free them up they can go find women anyway."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 6:01 PM  
"ok ok I won't leave her but damn I really miss you" she teared up hugging Sarah "I love you but yeah I do have things to handle" Mickie nodded thinking(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 6:14 PM  
"Tell you what, beautiful girl...." Sarah smirked. "Make you a deal. I'll bring you home tonight... then I'm moving into your little house of ladies who get laid. You won't have to miss me ever again.... deal?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 6:16 PM  
Mickie smiled big answering with another kiss, excited at what Sarah just said, one hand cupping a boob as she flirted  
"sounds good to me, but you get to sleep in my bed tonight"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 6:33 PM  
"Works for me." Sarah laughed, kissing Mickie again. "Want a lift or would you rather walk?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 6:35 PM  
Mickie licked Sarah's tongue as they kissed, smiling "I don't mind being carried"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 6:38 PM  
"Mmm, of course you don't. Cute lil Studmuffin." Sarah laughed softly, carrying Mickie out and ignoring the laughter from Liv and Ruby. "So... who you planning to tap next, your B-ball minxy number 2 or someone else?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 6:40 PM  
"you're the stud" she smirked and waved to Liv and Ruby, blowing kisses "dunno yet" Mickie kissed Sarah's cheek "I wanna get in your britches"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 6:56 PM  
"Darlin' that's a sealed deal." Sarah laughed, finally getting them inside and kissing Mickie again. "Bedroom?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 7:00 PM  
she smirked kissing back and hopping down holding Sarah's cheeks, helping her out of that sweaty top  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 7:02 PM  
Sarah smiled, moving to help Mickie out of her own top and stripping down. "You are so sexy."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 7:03 PM  
Mickie slipped off her socks, shoes, shorts and panties "nice bush, sug, finally hit puberty?" Mickie teased and laid in bed blowing a kiss  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 7:06 PM  
"Gurl please... you know I don't have time to be shaving every night." Sarah laughed, moving to join Mickie and kiss her. "Been way too damn long gorgeous.... shoulda made a move on you earlier."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 7:07 PM  
"uh huh, I never said I didn't like it sexy" she laughed kissing back and smirked "yeah well, your move now Viking"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 7:12 PM  
Sarah grinned, teasing her hands over Mickie's chest.  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 7:13 PM  
Mickie sniffed on Sarah and sighed "mmm like them?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 7:15 PM  
"You know I do." Sarah purred, kissing Mickie sweetly even as she continued to cup, tease and caress her breasts. "Tempted to make you wait so I can enjoy these properly..."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 7:16 PM  
Mickie kissed back, toes curling as her hands rubbed Sarah's arms moaning "you were always a tease" she smiled big sucking her girl's neck, flirting it up  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 7:18 PM  
"Mmm, you love it." Sarah smirked, trailing a hand south, stroking the small dent over Mickie's hip bone. "Still kinda impressed you got up after Rubes slammed your ass into the wall and dented you..."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 7:21 PM  
"I do cause you know how to get at my emotions, sug" she glared "that hurt but damn just a little misunderstanding is all, shocked she let me in to see you"  
moaning and opening her legs  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 7:25 PM  
"You and your emotions." Sarah smirked. "Damn but you're cute when you get all glarey." Sarah laughed softly, kissing Mickie softly. "She got her ass beat when I saw what she did, nobody touched my tiny sexbomb." Sarah smirked and kissed Mickie softly again before teasing her clit gently. "Mmm, soaked already, you needy little beast."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 7:29 PM  
"you love them hehe" Mickie smirked again kissing back, holding Sarah's cheeks, toes pinching "mmm oh? wow really?" she then gasped kissing deeper and moaning as her clit was teased "doesn't take much, I have that effect on my girls too"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 7:33 PM  
"Yeah really... I love you Micks. Even when we were just friends." Sarah smiled softly, deepening the kiss a little more and easing two fingers into Mickie. "You are so damn hot babe." She spoke softly, setting a pace.  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 7:35 PM  
"I love you too Sarah" Mickie bit her lip, her hands cupping Sarah's boobs as they kissed and got closer, she moaned loving those fingers "ohhh yess, omg you're so sexy too baby"  
Mickie's legs opened wider as her toes curled  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 7:36 PM  
Sarah smiled, upping her pace. "Your toes still curl all cute." She murmured, upping the pace then adding. "Still tight too huh?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 7:38 PM  
"haha is that what you liked about my feet? it's your fault" Mickie laughed kissing Sarah's neck and tits, sucking one "mmm yeah, just the way you like it"  
she kept suckling  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 8:00 PM  
"I just like your feet anyway." Sarah smirked, moaning at Mickie's sucking and kissing. "Mmm, yeah." She had quickly upped her pace a little more.  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 8:02 PM  
"yours are nice too" Mickie blushed and moaned loudly, enjoying being sub for once as she continued to make love to Sarah, slowly rubbing her girl's pussy  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 9:03 PM  
Sarah smiled, stroking Mickie's hair. "Enjoying being my girl babe?" She asked gently.  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 9:06 PM  
"very much" moaning and loving her hair played with "so happy you're moving in, love you girl" Mickie rode Sarah's fingers upping her pace  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 9:07 PM  
"Love you too cutiecake." Sarah smiled, upping her pace a little and moaning softly.  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 9:11 PM  
"ohhh god sooo close!" Mickie made out with Sarah till they both came  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 9:12 PM  
Sarah soon came, smirking as she kissed Mickie again. "Gorgeous girl..."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 9:13 PM  
"sexy Viking...ohhhh" Mickie held tight cumming aswell  
________________________________________  
Sarah Logan (Shewolf)Today at 9:15 PM  
Sarah smiled, kissing Mickie again.  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 9:17 PM  
Mickie kissed back cuddling up.


	7. Mickie James/Summer Rae Part 1

Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 7:17 PM  
Mickie had smirked as she joined the girls in practice, watching Summer lead the group, her voice fierce when one of the girls made to respond sarcastically. "Enough! You heard Summer.... get to work." She had moved to smack Summer's ass as she passed. "Work on passing ladies.... you've been slacking."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 7:20 PM  
Summer shook her head glaring, being a tough leader "ok girls.." jumping at Mickie's smack "yeah ok..so I do not condone slacking, if you wanna stay on the team...hustle!" she was stern but loved her teammates  
"me and Mickie are almost carrying this team" she rolled her eyes and walked to Mickie "you just have to be more stern"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 7:25 PM  
"I'm sure." Mickie smirked. "Probably would help if they didn't know the second-in-command was still.... innocent." She was soft spoken even as she spanked Summer's ass again. "Keep working on it, there'll be a year I won't be around to help out Sum.... you gotta get smarter about these bitches."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 7:27 PM  
"Mickie!" Summer gasped "what does that supposed to mean...I...uhh…" lost for words looking down "I really wish you weren't leaving after the season, i'll miss you" hugging Mickie, secretly having feelings "just cause you have experience and all"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 7:35 PM  
Mickie laughed softly, hugging Summer softly. "No tears Summer, I'll still be around, just being Den mother instead of the b-ball queen." She paused then added. "You know I love you."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 7:37 PM  
"I wasn't crying I had sweat in my eye.." she smiled big staring in Mickie's eyes "I love you too, even if we butt heads at first...so...how's the pussy?"  
she glared at one of the girls "that didn't seem like a good enough pass...it was a bit sloppy" sending her away  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 8:00 PM  
"Mmm, well, you know me, never any complaints..." Mickie teased.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 8:03 PM  
"you're so full of yourself Mickie" Summer laughed then smiled undoing her ponytail, letting her hair down "I've been thinking.."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 8:04 PM  
"Oh? Found yourself a second in command?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 8:05 PM  
she took her friend to the locker room and raised her top up, exposing her tits "can I get some time with you?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 8:06 PM  
Mickie smirked, moving to kiss Summer and lightly tweak at her chest. "I'd suggest we find you a second in command and let her run practice.... then I'll take care of you."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 8:07 PM  
Summer smiled kissing back, holding Mickie's shoulders and loving the tweak "well Rosa is pretty good"  
she added "she's the cute short haired brunette I told you about"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 8:09 PM  
"Then I suggest you put her to work Summer... if she's been trained at all?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 8:09 PM  
"I showed her a few things" smiling softly then walking to let Rosa know  
"ok thanks Rosa" Summer winked smiling and heading back to Mickie  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 8:16 PM  
Mickie smirked, stroking her arm. "Home then, miss Summer?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 8:17 PM  
"home Micks" smiling big holding her friend's arm "you thought I was feisty...Rosa is worse and she'll set someone straight"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 8:18 PM  
"Set someone gay morelike... I saw how she looked at you." Mickie laughed, leading Summer away and towards home.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 8:20 PM  
Summer laughed "I think Rosa likes me more than I like her" following close "hard to take you serious in this booty shorts"  
she then asked "Sarah won't kick my ass will she? I know you like her"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 8:22 PM  
"Sarah knows I'll look after you and come home babe." Mickie laughed. "Unless you'd also like to come home?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 8:24 PM  
"girl, I saw you looking at her tight butt like...uhh..what did you say sorry" Summer laughed nudging  
"you hit that didn't you?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 8:34 PM  
"Many many times." Mickie laughed, finally stripping off her shorts and tank top. "Now can you take me serious?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 8:35 PM  
"oh you minx...you go girl...getting yourself a Viking in Training...and she sure can lift right?" Summer winked with a tease "of course"(edited)  
she stripped aswell flipping her hair  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 8:42 PM  
Mickie smirked, teasing a hand over Summer's abs. "She definitely can..." She paused then added. "But let's not talk about her right now... I'd rather focus on you."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 8:45 PM  
"ok..sorry just wanted to clear the air...but yeah you and me Captain James" Summer held Mickie's cheeks kissing her  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 8:51 PM  
Mickie smiled, kissing Summer sweetly, teasing her hands over Summer's breasts.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 8:53 PM  
"mmm those magic hands" Summer smiled big as they kissed more "and that beautiful bubble butt" her own hands dropping to grip it(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 8:58 PM  
"Mmm, all yours for the night." Mickie teased, slowly trailing a hand south.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 9:00 PM  
"good enough for me" getting in bed with Mickie, laying back and spreading her legs smiling "all the times you have checked me out"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 9:01 PM  
"I didn't want to rush you, cupcake..." Mickie teased, moving to tease Summer's clit.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 9:02 PM  
"glad you didn't cause now it feels right" softly suckling a nipple, moaning at her friend's touch  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 9:05 PM  
Mickie hummed softly, slowly easing her fingers into Summer, pushing two fingers in until she felt Summer tear a little. "Mmmm, there we go.... my sweet Second in command..."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 9:08 PM  
"ohhh Micks!" rubbing her friend's arms while suckling, arching a bit, toes curling and laying back "omg getting me ready for Rosa huh?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 9:09 PM  
"You bet..." Mickie smiled, slowly setting a pace. "You enjoy her huh?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 9:11 PM  
"mmm as much as you enjoy..." Summer smiled kissing on Mickie's neck then kissed her deep moaning  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 9:16 PM  
Mickie smirked, upping her pace as she responded. "I enjoy a lot of things dear."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 9:24 PM  
"I believe it" Summer smirked and arched "omg Mickie" cumming hard  
"mmm taste me"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 9:28 PM  
Mickie smiled, quickly doing what Summer asked, lapping at her happily.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 9:29 PM  
"oooo that feels so good" she said playing with Mickie's long pigtails "you're so adorable"  
placing a leg over her friend's shoulder  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 9:30 PM  
Mickie had smiled, still lapping before replying. "Thank you beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 9:30 PM  
Summer smiled big "I know" being a stuck up as usual, knowing she was hot  
"that's why you didn't say no"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 10:09 PM  
Mickie laughed, spanking her softly. "Don't be so smug you tramp..." She teased. "Rosa will chew you up and spit you out."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Today at 10:12 PM  
"hey now" Summer laughed, toes curled "bitch please go find your Viking" smiling big "I bet she would enjoy it too"  
running her hands up and down her own body winking  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (Shewolf)Today at 10:14 PM  
Mickie rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'll leave you tied to the bed..." She teased, moving to spank Summer. "Stay..."


End file.
